Interest in porous lamellar solids, i.e., layered zeolite and related materials, has dramatically increased recently due to the discovery of new layered materials and new routes to modify existing lamellar zeolites. Materials with nanoporous layers have structures which are intermediate between crystalline nanoporous frameworks (e.g., zeolites) and typical layered materials (e.g., clay minerals). Each nanoporous layer includes a porous network while the gallery between layers allows for intercalation, pillaring and exfoliation.